The present invention relates generally to an improved biopsy sampling device, and more specifically to a biopsy sampling device which is particularly adapted for bone marrow biopsy procedures. The structure includes a needle portion having a lumen extending therethrough, along with a means for removably receiving a stylet within the needle lumen. A removable cap is provided at the proximal end of the device for maintaining the stylet in position within the needle lumen. A sharpened cutting edge is provided on the needle, when desired, for assisting in the bone marrow biopsy procedure. For achieving a firm finger grip, and for finger-gripping comfort, a finger-gripping member is provided adjacent the proximal end of the structure, with the opposed outer surfaces of the finger-gripping member having mutually perpendicular finger-gripping channels formed therein.
Generally, the finger-gripping channels are arranged in such a fashion that one channel has an axis generally parallel to the needle axis, with the opposed channel having an axis generally transversely thereto. This permits the surgeon to grip the member between the thumb and index finger, with the thumb being normally positioned within the groove parallel to the needle axis, and with the index finger being received in the groove generally perpendicular to the needle axis. Such an arrangement permits arcuate rotation of the structure so as to permit penetration of the bone, and entry into the zone wherein a bone marrow sample may be obtained pursuant to the biopsy procedure.
For achieving accuracy of penetration of the device, an internally threaded guard is provided which extends over a portion of the needle, with the threaded engagement of the guard on the body of the device being used to adjust the positioning of the guard to achieve accuracy of penetration.
The needle structure is preferably fabricated of stainless steel, as is the body of the stylet. The remaining components may be formed of a molded plastic, such as molded thermoplastic material such as methyl methacrylate, polystyrene, or the like, and other materials including metals may be employed.